Reveal the Truth
by Celesitie
Summary: Alucard is ancient; he must have his secrets. Integral oversees a top-orgainization; she must have her secrets. Walter is the Angel of Death; he must have his secrets. Seras is innocent, does she have secrets?


**Reveal The Truth**

**Disclaimer for the rest of the story:**

_I, in no way shape or form, own Hellsing and its characters. This seems too redundant for me to state._

_Prolouge_

The wind whipped through his crimson long coat, billowing it around his lithe form. His long onyx hair flowed around his head as he stared at his young charge. Young compared to his one-thousand two hundred and fifty-six. She was swift, robust, and sharp and this was without his ancient, potent blood. She just had a tendency to be infuriatingly human. He realized this early on, but thought he could break her of it. He smirked, reluctantly. She was formidable. Naively so, but if he could use her rather strong ethics to that of a true vampire, she could be as intense as the ancients.

He grimaced. 'She will drink.' He vaporized and reappeared long enough to put his gloved hand on her shoulder to take her with him. She gasped and bucked, then realized who it was who held her captive in the smoke. She relaxed, somewhat. He chuckled menacingly and she tensed. He plunged toward the rocky crags, he would teach her to be more resilient.

Scarcely missing the many piercing rocks, he ascended quickly and laughed at her attempts pull away. 'Foolish girl, if I let you go, you will be badly mangled on those rocks, especially since you have yet to drink blood for two weeks now.' He forced this into her mind and felt her indignant retort, not acknowledging it.

Appearing inside the Hellsing gates, she pulled away from him. Glaring into his orange lenses, she said distinctly, "You could have killed us, Master! I have never been so scared in my life!" She crossed her arms, trying to rid herself of the goose bumps at the thought of the terrifying plunge to her near death. 'Get a grip, Seras, you are immortal.' At this she was relieved and weary, what will she do for the rest of her life?

"We are immortal, as you have just remembered, though you could be in daunting pain for many months if you will not drink. Drink the blood, Police Girl. I do not want for a charge that is so damnably unintelligent. This is to insult my blood." He flicked his hat up an inch on his brow.

"Who cares about your damned blood? It is blood, so what! It is inhumane to drink blood!" She yelled.

"Lower your voice, Seras Victoria. You will not raise your voice to your master. You are no longer a human, Police Girl. You made your choice, learn to live with your decision." He swept away and was no longer there.

She hung her head. He was displeased with her again. 'You ran toward it.' She reminded herself. He was right, too. She made her choice, but, it was just not right. Whether from a human she drained herself or donated. 'I'm sure there are better places for that to go than to me. Though…'

She trudged up to the mansion, which awed her all the more. The Tudor mansion was built during King Henry the Seventh's rise to the throne. There had been renovations, upkeep, and modernized, it looked like quite a palace. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead and gazed at the crescent moon. "It's a beautiful night…" She shivered; Alucard seems to become more and more prominent in her person.

Of course, Police Girl. You are a child of the blood. Alucard's voice rang through her mind.

Master, I would rather you stay out of my mind! Ever heard of privacy?

His chuckle was the last thing she heard and the feeling of slight evil and warmth left her brain.

She walked around the mansion to go to the shooting range, her aim left much to be desired. She retrieved her **Halconnen **from the brown locker and turned to see four troopers staring at her blatantly. The soldiers held a mix of repulsion and fear of her person. She tried not to be bothered by their glares. She was used to being subjected to loving prodding, not disgusted gawking. Tears gathered in her gaze. 'I chose this life. I need to deal with it.' She roughly told herself. Pulling back the tears, she cocked her cannon and shot it at the man's silhouette. Far too much to the left, still…a large chunk was devastated. She reclaimed the paper and changed it. She continued to do this for a time, getting somewhat better, when Walter tapped her shoulder.

Startled, she shot the wall. "Damn it, I'm no good at this!" She turned around to see who was responsible for her berserk shooting. "Oh, it's you, Walter."

Carefully hiding a smile, he spoke. "Yes, Miss Victoria. You are wanted in Sir Hellsing's office. I do believe it is of an important nature." He took her Halconnen from her willing hands and put it in her locker for her.

"Thank you. Do you know what it is about?" She asked, curiously.

"I am only the messenger, Miss Victoria." Bowing a little, he took the lead to her office, Seras following in his wake.

Knocking smartly on the door, the usual order, "Come in." was heard. Walter turned the brass knob and they were greeted with the smell of peppermint and sage and her Master's master usual wry grin, leaning against the brown paneled wall. "About time you two." She said in her curt way.

"We apologize, Sir Hellsing." Walter answered for the two of them. She walked to the bullet couch of green brocade when Alucard sat one black clad leg over the other his usual hat, moonshades, and coat gone. Walter closed the cherry wood door and stepped to the other side of the office where there was a white cushioned arm chair. 'A good place to cuddle and read a novel.' She thought idly.

Sitting behind her cherry wood desk, cluttered with paper, she put her two hands flat upon it and stood, which made Alucard look up in mild interest, hair covering one eye. In her steely voice, that spoke of a serious situation, said, "We have a problem."


End file.
